


Oltre Il Velo

by Enedhil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catene di Ametista, M/M, Novella, Sequel del mio romanzo "Catene di Ametista"
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: «Io appartengo a te,» cominciò Cínir, portando due dita sulle labbra dell'altro e premendo leggermente su di esse il velo color dell'alba che li divideva. «Il mio corpo è stretto tra le tue braccia. Il mio cuore è racchiuso tra le tue mani.» Fece scivolare il palmo lungo il suo collo e poi più giù fino al petto, all'altezza del cuore. «E non ho vita senza il tuo respiro che accarezza il mio viso e riscalda la mia anima.»Un momento di contrasto, chiarimento e amore tra Duvain e Cínir, due personaggi del mio romanzo "Catene di Ametista".





	Oltre Il Velo

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENZIONE: In questa novella gratuita racconto un momento tra due personaggi del mio romanzo "Catene di Ametista". La storia è ambientata cronologicamente dopo i fatti presenti nel libro.  
Se non avete letto il libro, ma avete intenzione di farlo, vi consiglio di aspettare a leggere questa storia dopo che lo avrete concluso.  
Se invece non temete comunque gli spoiler, potete anche leggere prima questo racconto.

  
  
Illustrazione © [Ne'ha](https://twitter.com/_neha_art_)

  
  
Il fragore di un tuono rotolò nel silenzio della sera ed il giovane assopito al bancone rialzò immediatamente la testa, il lato del volto leggermente segnato dalle pieghe che la manica dell’abito aveva lasciato. Non sapeva con precisione quando aveva abbandonato l’elegante ricamo che stava cucendo lungo il bordo dell’ampia gonna di raso per concedersi qualche momento di riposo, né quando la sua testa era finita sulle braccia piegate per la stanchezza. Ciò di cui Cínir era certo, però, era che il buio era ormai sceso e che si trovava ancora da solo nella bottega del sarto in cui era cresciuto. Si alzò nella penombra data dalle fievoli luci che provenivano dalla strada e andò ad accendere le lampade prima di tornare al tavolo da lavoro per sistemare l’abito che avrebbe dovuto terminare di lì a pochi giorni. La Festa dell’Amore era una ricorrenza a cui i Lainor della Città sul Fiume tenevano particolarmente e, da quando aveva iniziato quel lavoro, nel periodo precedente aveva sempre avuto molte commissioni di mariti decisi a regalare sfarzosi abiti alle mogli, o uomini speranzosi di far colpo sulla fanciulla desiderata con un accessorio di intricata fattura. All’inizio non era entusiasta visto che per lui quel giorno non era mai stato altro che qualcosa da ricordare durante le lezioni che si tenevano nei Giardini Oltre La Cascata.  
Dopo quasi cinque anni, tuttavia, aveva iniziato ad avvertire quel brivido di emozionante trepidazione che gli innamorati provavano all’avvicinarsi della Festa in cui veniva celebrato il loro legame.  
  
Stava per sedersi sullo sgabello, pronto a ricominciare a ricamare, quando un nuovo tuono rimbombò in lontananza, attutendo così dei colpi alla porta d’ingresso. Il giovane corrucciò il viso, incerto di ciò che avesse udito, ma i suoi occhi scuri si diressero in quel punto mentre un’improvvisa agitazione lo faceva muovere per andare ad aprire. Non potevano essere clienti a quella tarda ora, e la persona che doveva essere già rientrata da tempo possedeva le chiavi.  
Aprì lentamente, sospirando quasi sollevato quando non vide nessuno. Forse era stato solo uno scherzo della mente che, in modo ricorrente, continuava a ripetergli che prima o poi qualcuno li avrebbe trovati e riportati indietro alla prigione dorata dalla quale erano fuggiti. Abbassando lo sguardo vide che si stava sbagliando: non era un Nodon mandato a cercarli ma di certo una figura misteriosa era stata lì ed aveva lasciato una strana pietra semitrasparente sullo scalino d’entrata. La raccolse insieme al biglietto che si nascondeva sotto di essa e rientrò nella bottega per poterlo leggere alla luce.  
Solo una parola, scritta in un carattere traballante: _“Ascoltala”_  
Un sussulto al cuore gli disegnò un sorriso sulle labbra perché, immediatamente, il suo istinto gli suggerì chi potesse essere l’anonimo ammiratore che gli aveva lasciato quel dono. L’unico che gli avrebbe detto di ascoltare la Terra e ciò che poteva nascere da essa. Si sentì uno sciocco quando avvicinò la pietra all’orecchio come se fosse la cosa naturale da fare e scoppiò in una mezza risata, prima di tornare al bancone e fare spazio per posare il dono su di esso. Rigirò tra le dita il biglietto e si mise a fissare quel cristallo dalle mille sfaccettature e dal colore indefinito. Era in parte trasparente e all’interno si rincorrevano nuvole di fumo dalle sfumature del grigio scuro e del marrone, eppure possedeva una straordinaria e inspiegabile brillantezza da far invidia ai quarzi più pregiati che spesso vedeva sulle bancarelle dei venditori di pietre il giorno di mercato. Lo osservò così a lungo e con così tanta attenzione che gli parve davvero di sentire delle parole, dei bisbigli incomprensibili che arrivavano alle sue orecchie nonostante il rumore corrente della pioggia sul tetto e contro i vetri.  
  
L’apertura improvvisa della porta lo fece sobbalzare e sgranò gli occhi in direzione dell’altro giovane appena giunto, come se fosse sorpreso della sua presenza.  
  
«Lo so. Imperdonabile ritardo ma sono stato trattenuto!»  
  
Cínir deglutì, cercando di allontanare quelle strane sensazioni che lo avevano avvolto e sospirò con un cenno apparentemente disinteressato delle spalle.  
«Cosa c’è di diverso dal solito?» commentò a bassa voce, fingendo poi di rimettersi a cucire. «Chi è stato quest’oggi il colpevole?» Sapeva che la loro nuova vita era quella: lui a confezionare splendidi abiti ricercati e il compagno fuori, a feste e ricevimenti, a farsi ammirare per la sua bravura nella danza e coi pugnali, spesso proprio con addosso i vestiti che lui stesso gli preparava. Era un lavoro di squadra, alla fine, perché più il danzatore si mostrava agli occhi degli esponenti della ricca casta della Città sul Fiume con abiti eleganti dalle splendide lavorazioni, più a lui arrivavano ordinazioni e il numero di clienti cresceva, insieme alla loro possibilità di continuare ad essere uomini liberi.  
  
«Ho incontrato Eiza,» iniziò Duvain, intento a slacciare i bottoni argentati della casacca di velluto che indossava. I lunghi capelli castani erano racchiusi in due punti da dei lacci dello stesso azzurro dell’abito ed essi avevano impedito alla pioggia di bagnarli come invece era successo alla stoffa sulle sue spalle che ora sembrava costellata da puntini blu. «Mi ha fermato lungo la via per il Mercato. Vuole che l’accompagni ad una cena la prossima settimana.»  
  
Cínir strinse di riflesso il pugno sulla gonna che teneva, cercando tuttavia di continuare a ricamare. «E tu non puoi rifiutare niente alla sorella del tuo padrone.» Una constatazione che gli provocò una stretta al petto, prima della inevitabile e ovvia risposta dell’altro.  
  
«Paga lei parte di questa bottega.»  
  
«Ancora per poco.»  
  
«E suo fratello non è il mio padrone,» continuò Duvain con una evidente rassegnazione nel tono di voce per quei discorsi che avevano fatto decine di volte. «Non più, lo sai. Sono un uomo libero, come lo sei tu.»  
  
«Ma corri da lui ogni volta che ti fa chiamare.» Il giovane sarto si morse la lingua appena terminò di pronunciare quelle parole. Non voleva iniziare un altro litigio. Non voleva mai farlo, eppure accadeva sempre più spesso, quasi che insieme a loro, in quella casa, avesse preso residenza anche la gelosia che credeva di aver lasciato oltre i portoni della Corte di Nemîr.  
  
«Oh, dannazione!» L’esclamazione di Duvain venne accompagnata dal gesto stizzito con cui il giovane gettò la casacca sul bordo del bancone, per poi appoggiare entrambe le mani su di esso, gli occhi chiari fissi sul compagno, il quale, però, non rialzava i propri dal lavoro che stava compiendo. «Abbiamo scelta? Non posso contrariare nessuno dei due o finiremo ai Confini, senza una casa e una sola moneta, prima ancora di poterci rendere conto dell’enorme errore commesso.» Cínir restò in silenzio, lo sguardo ancora basso e le labbra strette, ma si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo infastidito che spinse l'altro a proseguire con parole più dure. «Siamo liberi adesso, 'Nir. Lo siamo più di quanto ci è mai stato permesso di essere in passato... e se dobbiamo accettare qualche compromesso, va bene così. È questa la nostra libertà. Forse non è esattamente come ce la siamo immaginata... forse dobbiamo ancora fare delle cose che non vorremmo, per andare avanti, ma siamo fuori da quella Corte e siamo qui. Non intendo stare ogni singola volta a litigare con te per questo.» Abbassò la testa con un sospiro esausto, piegando le spalle sotto un peso invisibile, e fu allora che parve scorgere un insolito oggetto appoggiato vicino all’abito che l’altro stava adornando. «E questo?»  
  
Il tentativo del sarto di tenere a bada le lacrime che gli pungevano sempre gli occhi quando il compagno gli ricordava l’evidenza della loro situazione si trasformò in uno sforzo a non mostrare l’agitazione che l’aveva attraversato nell’istante in cui l’altro aveva notato la pietra. «È un regalo... credo,» mormorò, lanciandogli un’occhiata impensierita quando Duvain vide anche il biglietto e sul suo viso comparve un'espressione tesa.  
  
«Capisco,» bisbigliò aspramente quest'ultimo con un mezzo sorriso. «Forse _io_ rimarrei senza casa, ma tu avresti sempre una modesta abitazione nei Giardini Oltre La Cascata ad attenderti, e dei campi da coltivare.»  
  
«Smettila,» replicò Cínir con un pesante sospiro. Anche quella era una discussione che si era ripetuta spesso in passato, attizzata dalla stessa gelosia che l’altro provava e che era solita divampare per ore, solo per spegnersi con la stessa rapidità con cui era esplosa. «È solo un cristallo. Non so nemmeno cosa sia o che significato abbia. Magari porta solo fortuna in una casa o... non lo so, è di buon auspicio per l’anno appena iniziato. E non... non so nemmeno se me l’ha lasciato lui.»  
  
Duvain rispose con il soffio di una risata prima di usare le parole. «E chi altro ti donerebbe qualcosa legato alla Natura se non lui?» Rigirò il biglietto tra le dita e lo spinse poi verso il compagno con uno sguardo serio e risoluto a incupirgli i tratti delicati del volto. «Hethuin deve stare fuori da questa casa. Lui e i suoi regali non graditi. Non c’è niente qui per lui.»  
  
«Come dovrebbe starci lontano anche Erdor, eppure praticamente ogni giorno il suo nome o quello di sua sorella riempiono il silenzio della mia bottega e della nostra camera da letto,» sentenziò subito il giovane sarto, alzando infine gli occhi sul compagno per sostenere lo sguardo accusatorio che sentiva su di sé. Non avrebbe dovuto rispondergli perché conosceva bene le sue reazioni, a volte anche ingiustificate, ma qualcosa sembrò pressarlo dall’interno per venire fuori, ancora una volta.  
  
«Questa non è la _tua_ bottega!» Il danzatore alzò la voce, indicando attorno a sé. «È la loro! Tutto ciò che c’è qui dentro appartiene a loro e dovremo lavorare decine di anni per poterci sdebitare!»  
  
«_Noi_ non apparteniamo a loro!» sbottò allora Cínir prima di abbandonare l’ago e la stoffa sul bancone e alzarsi in piedi a sua volta per fronteggiarlo. «Lo hai detto anche tu. Siamo liberi e se lo siamo, è anche grazie a Hethuin che ci ha aperto il portone quella notte, rischiando la sua stessa vita. Se io sono costretto a passare questa nuova esistenza con i fantasmi di loro due che mi aleggiano attorno... tu devi accettare che non avremmo mai lasciato la Corte di Nemîr senza il suo aiuto e quindi...» si fermò per tirare un profondo respiro e le parole successive uscirono in un sussurro ma altrettanto irremovibile: «Quindi anche i suoi doni e la sua presenza potranno restare in questa casa, come coloro che la abitano e che gli devono la libertà.»  
  
Rimase solo il silenzio tra di loro quando il sarto smise di parlare. Un silenzio pesante, reso ancor più insopportabile dal temporale che si stava scatenando e che, immancabilmente, ricordava ad entrambi quella lontana notte in cui avevano visto le porte sotto la Cascata richiudersi alle loro spalle.  
E quelle agitate ore successive, trascorse al buio in una casa diroccata ma, per la prima volta, stretti l’uno all’altro fino alle tiepide luci dell’alba.  
  
Duvain sbatté d’improvviso i pugni sul bancone e afferrò la casacca, trascinandola con sé mentre si voltava per salire le scale e dirigersi al piano superiore. Il movimento brusco fece cadere sul pavimento il metro di legno e altri due strumenti di misurazione e il rumore dell’impatto fece stringere gli occhi a Cínir, ferito da quel suono più che dall’esplosione del tuono successivo che fece tremare i sottili vetri delle finestre.  
  
≈_*≈_  
  
«Elestial.» Fu la sola parola che Duvain pronunciò dopo essere entrato nella camera da letto. Fermo, appoggiato alla porta di legno richiusa alle sue spalle, non aggiunse altro fino a quando vide il giovane, a pochi passi da lui, mettersi seduto nel grande letto che condividevano. I lunghi tendaggi trasparenti di una tenue tonalità di arancio, lasciati cadere lungo tutta la struttura del baldacchino, rendevano le forme di Cínir indefinite, tuttavia non gli serviva scorgerlo chiaramente per sapere che sul suo viso di certo era presente un'espressione infuriata e imbronciata.  
«Elestial,» ripeté allora, appoggiando sulla cassettiera accanto a lui il borsello di velluto nel quale aveva accuratamente messo il cristallo quella mattina, prima di lasciare di nascosto l'abitazione per dirigersi al Mercato. «È il nome di questa pietra strana. Ho domandato a diversi venditori prima di trovare quello che, a prima vista, è riuscito a identificarla. Sembra sia particolare e ricercata perché viene associata a dei livelli spirituali molto elevati.» Abbassò gli occhi su di sé, le mani a tormentare il bordo della casacca scura che indossava in un mancato tentativo di nascondere il nervosismo che comunque sentiva, nonostante la sua consueta sicurezza di sé. «Ha detto anche che ha il potere di proteggere chi la possiede ed è in grado di fare chiarezza nei pensieri. Sembra che porti a scoprire le parti più nascoste della propria anima e che aiuti a riconoscere quello che è reale, vero e... autentico.»  
  
«Mi dispiace.»  
  
Il sussurro che udì in quel momento fece rialzare lo sguardo al danzatore, confuso.  
«Per cosa?» glielo chiese senza nemmeno riflettere perché tutto si aspettava in risposta ad accezione di una scusa.  
  
«Per aver dubitato di te,» continuò Cínir mentre discostava le lenzuola per poter piegare le gambe sul letto; una chiara intenzione ad alzarsi che sembrò interrompersi quando riprese a parlare, dopo un profondo respiro. «Ho creduto che avessi preso la pietra per gettarla via e che per farlo tu fossi fuggito furtivamente, questa mattina. Ero così... arrabbiato con te... no.» Si fermò e scosse la testa. «Con tutta questa situazione. Con quei dannati vestiti che sono parte di me ma ti portano sempre via da qui. Per le discussioni che ci allontanano. Per i momenti che passiamo separati quando dovremmo stare insieme. Per tutti i nomi che si mettono tra di noi. Ero così arrabbiato e...»  
  
«Che cosa hai fatto, 'Nir?» sussurrò subito Duvain, inarcando un sopracciglio in attesa ma senza una reale apprensione nella voce.  
  
«Ho strappato la giacca coi colori della primavera che avevo quasi finito per la tua esibizione del prossimo mese.»  
  
«Tu hai...»  
  
«E l'ho gettata ai cani del cortile in fondo alla strada.»  
  
«Come hai potuto? È semplicemente... deplorevole!» Il giovane danzatore provò a non ridere, ma un singulto gli uscì comunque nello scorgere il sarto che si nascondeva il volto tra le mani, come se avesse davvero compiuto un atto orribile.  
  
«Lo so. Ma ero arrabbiato,» provò a giustificarsi Cínir, lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi dopo aver rialzato gli occhi verso l'altro. «Davvero hai cercato per tutto il Mercato qualcuno che conoscesse il significato del cristallo?»  
  
«Sono stato anche sul punto di venderlo, un paio di volte,» ammise Duvain con una punta di ironia. «Offrivano più di quanto vieni pagato tu per uno di quegli abiti da signora... sono stato tentato.» Sorrise nell'intravedere l'espressione sbalordita del compagno tra i due veli nella parte inferiore del letto ed allora si staccò dalla porta per avanzare lentamente. «Ma ero arrabbiato,» aggiunse poi, usando la stessa intonazione pentita dell'altro giovane.  
  
Cínir parve indugiare dal parlare ancora e si dondolò per qualche attimo sulle ginocchia che aveva piegato sopra al materasso, le gambe strette nei leggeri pantaloni coi lacci sull'esterno che i Maeldir dovevano indossare durante le loro giornate di apprendimento. Quegli indumenti erano le poche cose che il giovane aveva tenuto e Duvain non aveva mai compreso di preciso il motivo, considerato che ora avrebbe potuto confezionarsi tutto ciò che desiderava con l'abilità che aveva appreso.  
Avanzò ancora verso il letto ed iniziò a slacciarsi la casacca sotto lo sguardo dell'altro giovane che, a quel punto, si decise a domandare: «Lo sei ancora?»  
  
«Arrabbiato? No,» ribatté il danzatore con un sorrisino che si allargava sulle labbra piene. «Tu lo sei?»  
  
«Potrei esserlo... così tu dovresti venire qui e farti perdonare.»  
  
La nota maliziosa nella voce del sarto fece sorridere divertito Duvain. Era sempre così tra loro. Discutevano animatamente, passavano ore in silenzio e poi, di punto in bianco, come se niente fosse accaduto, si riavvicinavano l'uno all'altro senza portarsi alcun rancore, anche se le voci si erano alzate troppo e le parole dette erano state, talvolta, ingiuste. E finivano ad amarsi intensamente, ovunque fossero, fino a quando ogni frase pronunciata veniva spazzata via dai baci e dalla passione: nella bottega, nel magazzino coi rotoli di stoffe, nella dispensa, nel piccolo giardino esterno nascosto a tutti, non faceva differenza. Duvain, però, temeva sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui Cínir non avrebbe più allungato la mano verso di lui, dopo una lite, e il suo cuore si stringeva nell'apprensione ogni volta che la gelosia accecante che provava lo faceva parlare in quel modo incontrollato.  
L'abito scivolò via dalle sue spalle proprio nell'istante in cui il giovane sul letto alzò un braccio nella sua direzione, le dita tese in una silenziosa richiesta di raggiungerlo, e il danzatore dimenticò, ancora una volta, tutti quei timori e armeggiò rapidamente coi lacci dei pantaloni per privarsi di ogni cosa inutile che indossava.  
Si avvicinò al letto, tuttavia aspettò a scostare i tendaggi che cadevano dall'alto perché vide il compagno scivolare sulle lenzuola per mettersi inginocchiato sul bordo del materasso.  
«Io appartengo a...» iniziò a mormorare quando incontrò i suoi occhi attraverso la stoffa trasparente, ma il sarto lo interruppe, ripetendo le stesse parole che lui gli pronunciava sempre e che erano dichiarazioni, scuse e promesse unite insieme.  
  
«Io appartengo a te,» cominciò Cínir, portando due dita sulle labbra dell'altro e premendo leggermente su di esse il velo color dell'alba che li divideva. «Il mio corpo è stretto tra le tue braccia. Il mio cuore è racchiuso tra le tue mani.» Fece scivolare il palmo lungo il suo collo e poi più giù fino al petto, all'altezza del cuore. «E non ho vita senza il tuo respiro che accarezza il mio viso e riscalda la mia anima.»  
  
Duvain inspirò profondamente, piegando in avanti il volto per arrivare a quello del giovane, desideroso di allontanare quel tendaggio che gli faceva scorgere la bocca agognata senza dargli la possibilità di raggiungerla. Riuscì solo a sfiorarla, percependone il calore oltre la consistenza setosa, perché essa gli sfuggì, dirigendosi lungo un tragitto fatto di baci, fino ad arrivare ai pettorali su cui le sue mani stavano già indugiando. Sentì la lingua bagnare la stoffa leggera su un capezzolo, le labbra succhiarlo e i denti tormentarlo per un tempo troppo lungo, prima di passare all'altro e lui strinse i pugni per impedirsi di strappare quel velo che li divideva e toccare il compagno.  
  
Da quella bocca indaffarata su di lui uscì una lieve risata quando Cínir, probabilmente, si accorse del tremore nei suoi muscoli per il contegno a cui si stava costringendo, e il danzatore si lasciò sfuggire una sospirata imprecazione quando la mano del compagno si diresse subito tra le sue cosce, a stringere la carne risvegliata da quelle attenzioni. Le dita si chiusero con forza, nonostante la stoffa, la percorsero e la sfregarono con attenta dedizione fino a quando non divenne totalmente rigida e Duvain si ritrovò a gemere col viso appoggiato al velo leggero, tirato davanti a sé a causa dei movimenti.  
Era il gioco del sarto, quello. Lui e le sue maledette stoffe a cui spesso veniva paragonato lui stesso. E non poteva negare che lo eccitasse tutta quella aspettativa di arrivare alla pelle nuda senza più barriere, ma dopo la discussione, tutto ciò che desiderava davvero era sentire: sentire il corpo caldo dell'altro giovane contro al proprio, sentire il proprio respiro fondersi al suo, sentire quelle mani che avevano perso il delicato e curato aspetto di quelle di un Amatore ed erano divenute forti e ruvide, per via delle ore passate a tagliare e a cucire.  
  
Un desiderio che non sarebbe stato esaudito presto, visto che Cínir continuò a scendere su di lui con la bocca in piccoli morsi, fino ad imbattersi nella virilità che stava massaggiando. La ghermì con le labbra, imprigionandola più di quanto già non lo fosse tra la stoffa e prese a succhiarne la punta per bagnarla mentre la mano proseguiva, imperterrita, in un lento e insistente movimento.  
  
«Questa... è una punizione sufficiente per la mia reazione,» mugugnò Duvain mentre rialzava entrambe le braccia per accarezzare, con la punta delle dita, la tenda morbida e liscia. Non abbastanza morbida per fargli scordare com'era toccare il corpo che vedeva oltre il velo; quel corpo ora piegato in avanti su se stesso in una posizione provocatoria e invitante, le ginocchia allargate, la schiena inarcata e i fianchi alti che gli permettevano di scorgere la curva dei glutei.  
Non riuscì più a resistere. Chiuse le mani sul tendaggio e cercò di discostarlo per poter salire sul letto e Cínir si rialzò in ginocchio all'istante, abbandonando la piacevole tortura che stava infliggendo all'amante. Non indietreggiò abbastanza in fretta, tuttavia, perché il danzatore lo spinse indietro col proprio corpo e lo fece finire sul materasso, trascinando con sé anche il velo che, fino a quel momento, era stato colpevole di averli divisi.  
  
«Ah... l'hai strappata!» esclamò il sarto a bocca spalancata, dalla quale uscì un gemito altrettanto sorpreso quando le mani di Duvain arrivarono ai lacci dei pantaloni e, invece di impiegare il tempo necessario per slacciarli, tirarono con forza fino a lacerare il leggero strato di stoffa e liberare entrambe le gambe.  
  
«Se lo meritava... e anche loro.»  
  
Cínir scoppiò a ridere ma non gli impedì nessun movimento, nemmeno quando l'altro giovane lo cinse tra le braccia e lo rialzò di peso fino ai cuscini, per poi affondare su di lui, tra le sue gambe aperte e nella sua bocca con il lungo e profondo bacio che si erano privati fino ad allora.  
«Non puoi strappare ogni cosa!» Un finto lamento che il danzatore zittì subito, premendo la bocca sulla sua fino ad assaggiare ogni singolo gemito soffocato che riuscì a rubargli con le carezze, sempre più impazienti, lungo le sue cosce e sul sesso che sentiva premere contro al ventre, insieme al proprio.  
  
«Tu l'hai fatto. Hai strappato la mia giacca,» sentenziò allora Duvain, prima di graffiare la pelle del compagno sui fianchi, per marchiarla con dei segni che sarebbero presto svaniti. Nel farlo, scese con le labbra sul suo collo e leccò quel percorso di cicatrici che tracciava il petto di Cínir fino all'addome. Si soffermò a baciarle con dolcezza e devozione, come se la sua bocca, ogni volta, dovesse allontanare sempre un po' di più il pensiero della morte a cui esse erano legate. Poi tornò all'altezza del suo viso, in tempo per sorridere alla risata del compagno.  
  
«Non è una valida ragione... e poi non era ancora tua,» rimarcò con convinzione il sarto. Arrivò ai lunghi capelli dell'altro, sciolse i due lacci con cui li teneva spesso legati quando usciva e subito glieli scompigliò, afferrando poi le ciocche scure tra le dita per attirarlo a sé in un nuovo bacio possessivo. «Era mia. _Tu_ sei mio,» gli mormorò contro la bocca nei rapidi istanti in cui si distaccava dalla propria. «Quello che indossi dice a tutti che appartieni a me. Non sono importanti i ritardi o... le persone che incontri.» Trattenne il volto del compagno lontano dal proprio per guardarlo negli occhi intensamente, prima di aggiungere: «Finché terrai addosso i miei abiti, quando sarai con loro.»  
  
Duvain sorrise all'improvvisa serietà di quelle affermazioni e gli catturò le mani, portandogliele ai lati della testa. Lo trattenne in quel modo, imprigionato sotto di sé, gli occhi limpidi fissi in quegli specchi scuri che non si allontanavano dai suoi: quel solo sguardo fu la risposta che gli diede e che Cínir voleva. Uno sguardo che era sempre stato riservato solo a lui, anche quando il danzatore aveva trascorso i suoi giorni circondato da decine di ragazzi affascinanti e bellissime dame. Era consapevole che non sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbero discusso a causa della gelosia. Non era mai l'ultima volta. Ma quello era il momento di mettere ogni cosa da parte e di annullare tutto ciò che non fosse loro due.  
  
Il giovane dai riccioli biondi, però, sembrò non riuscire a sostenere a lungo la vista del compagno così vicino a sé, quel corpo caldo e perfettamente disegnato che premeva su di lui col desiderio di lussuria ancora insoddisfatto. Presto rispose al suo sorriso con una debole risata e si mosse nel tentativo di divincolarsi, alzando i fianchi per invitarlo a continuare ciò che aveva cominciato e il danzatore si trovò a cedere all'implorazione dettata dal suono tenue di quella risata che così poche volte aveva potuto ascoltare in passato.  
  
Fu quel suono ad accompagnare la mano che Duvain intrufolò nel cassetto del comodino per prendere l'ampolla d'olio profumato e preparare il corpo del sarto ad accogliere il suo. Una risata piena di ansiosa anticipazione che divenne un lungo gemito nell'istante in cui il danzatore si spinse tra i glutei dell'amante e iniziò a possederlo con spinte lente e profonde. Le ginocchia di Cínir si rialzarono il più possibile quando il braccio dell'altro giovane scivolò sotto la sua schiena per cingerlo e Duvain si sentì avvolto completamente da lui, dai muscoli stretti che lo facevano impazzire e dalla presa salda delle sue gambe che gli impediva quasi di muoversi. Non c'era più alcuna timida insicurezza nelle movenze del sarto, nessun timore a concedersi qualcosa che non avrebbero dovuto condividere.  
E fu un'altra risata a rimarcare quel fatto, quando Cínir lo fermò e lo sospinse con un impeto improvviso sul lato del letto, salendogli a cavalcioni sul bacino per poi guidare ancora il sesso rigido dentro di sé.  
Una risata bagnata dalla passione e dal sapore speziato della lussuria, calda e incontrollabile, come quella felicità che Duvain riusciva a leggere sul suo viso. Ogni volta che si amavano, qualsiasi malinconica ombra su di esso svaniva, e il suo stesso cuore diveniva più leggero e forte nella certezza di poter affrontare ogni cosa, per poter vedere quella gioia spensierata addolcire i tratti del giovane che amava.  
  
«Toccami...»  
  
Ubbidì a quell'ordine appena sussurrato e alzò entrambe le mani ai lati del suo viso. Lo percorse con le dita, lasciando che Cínir gliele catturasse per succhiarle prima di proseguire e sentì la presa su di esse, quando il giovane gliele sospinse con più decisione verso il basso, fino al ventre su cui la sua eccitazione sbatteva ad ogni movimento dei loro bacini uniti.  
Non lo accontentò e udì il lamento di frustrazione del compagno quando gli afferrò i polsi e portò i loro palmi a poggiarsi gli uni sugli altri, le dita intrecciate e le braccia allargate sui lati. Il danzatore iniziò a spingersi verso l'alto, affondando tra i suoi glutei con forza, in contrasto alla movenza languida che l'altro giovane stava mantenendo. Lo trattenne con le mani sotto le sue, sostenendolo in una presa salda che permetteva al sarto di cercare il proprio piacere ma alle condizioni che lui stava dettando.  
E solo quando il viso di Cínir si corrucciò in un'espressione bisognosa e supplicante, Duvain decise di dargli ogni cosa.  
Gli lasciò una mano per portare la propria sulla sua virilità che bramava di essere toccata e contrastò le proprie spinte con il pugno chiuso su di essa. Sentì le dita del compagno stringere le sue e abbassò lo sguardo quel poco che bastava per ammirare l'essenza dell'estasi scivolare sui loro addomi contratti e costellare la pelle accaldata. Solo allora rialzò gli occhi su di lui e la tinta arrossata delle guance di Cínir insieme alle sue labbra, umide e dischiuse dai sospiri ansimanti, bastarono per fargli perdere qualsiasi controllo di sé che gli era stato insegnato a mantenere durante gli amplessi.  
Si mise di scatto dritto con la schiena e attirò il compagno a sé, tra le braccia, mentre il suo piacere si scioglieva tra i muscoli stretti del fondoschiena che l'altro strinse ancor di più attorno al suo sesso.  
  
Rimasero i respiri. Affannosi all'inizio e poi via via rallentati in una ritmata sintonia che sembrò divenire la stessa per entrambi. Duvain, con le labbra premute contro il collo dell'altro giovane, morse scherzosamente la pelle delicata nell'incavo della spalla e ascoltò ancora lo sbuffo di una debole risata che si trasformò in un mormorio sommesso.  
  
«Devo scendere all'alba per ricominciare a tagliare e imbastire il tuo abito»  
  
Il danzatore sorrise e alzò il mento per parlargli all'orecchio.  
«Verrai con me,» gli bisbigliò in quella che non aveva l'aria di essere una semplice richiesta, bensì un'affermazione. «Lo dirò ad Eiza durante la cena. Tu verrai con me al loro ricevimento per la Festa dell'Amore e potrai vedermi danzare coi pugnali, come desideri da tanto.»  
  
«Dirà di no,» commentò Cínir con un le labbra incurvate in un broncio. «Non lo permetterà. Sono solo un sarto in fin dei conti.»  
  
«Sei più di questi bei vestiti che confezioni, 'Nir,» lo contraddisse subito Duvain, alzando la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «Se mi viene permesso di frequentare quelle case e sedere con quella gente facoltosa è grazie a te. Posso danzare con quelle lame. Posso uccidere con quelle lame. Ma niente di tutto questo vale la pena di essere vissuto se non ti ho al mio fianco.»  
  
Dopo un lungo momento di riflessivo silenzio, il sarto accennò un sorriso divertito e sospirò.  
«Perché sono convinto che in qualche modo riuscirai ad averla vinta?»  
  
«Perché i miei modi sono così ricchi di fascino che nessuno potrebbe negarmi qualcosa?»  
  
«Sei anche ricco di superbia,» considerò il giovane sarto con una risata che divenne un sospiro contro la bocca del danzatore quando questa arrivò alla sua per rubargli ancora un bacio.  
  
«Allora è deciso,» dichiarò Duvain, ribaltando poi il compagno di lato e reclamando ancora per un po' le sue labbra prima di alzarsi con attenzione da lui e scendere dal letto. Andò alla cassettiera e prese il borsello di velluto con la pietra per allungarlo poi verso l'altro. «Appartiene a te. Conservala con cura e... fammi sapere se i suoi poteri magici avranno davvero qualche effetto.»  
  
Cínir gli sorrise dolcemente prima di prendere il dono ricevuto.  
«Come hai detto che l'hanno chiamata?» gli chiese mentre faceva scivolare tra le mani il cristallo splendente dalle sfumature scure.  
  
«Elestial,» ripeté il danzatore, soffermandosi qualche attimo ad assaporare il suono di quella parola che gli carezzava la lingua nel pronunciarla. Forse stava già funzionando, perché quel regalo apparentemente indesiderato, seppur in maniera bizzarra, aveva portato lui ad ascoltarsi e a riconoscere ciò che era reale e autentico... e che non avrebbe mai lasciato andare.  


  
≈_*≈ __FINE __≈*≈_

** _"Catene di Ametista" è un romanzo edito Triskell Edizioni._ **   
** Disponibile in ebook e cartaceo nel [sito](https://www.triskelledizioni.it/prodotto/catene-di-ametista-enedhil/) della casa editrice, su [Amazon](https://www.amazon.it/Catene-ametista-Enedhil-ebook/dp/B017ST5FM8/) e in tutti gli store online.**

  



End file.
